he5afandomcom_de-20200214-history
35-jähriges Maturajubiläum
Am Samstagabend des 23.11.2013 ab 18 Uhr feierten 16 Schulkollegen diesen würdigen Anlass im Gasthaus Riese Haymon zusammen mit unseren hochgeschätzten LehrerInnen -thumb|left|Klassenlogo * Klassenvorstand Herbert Watschinger, * unserer Englischlehrerin Berthild Majorkovits * und unserer Geschichte-/Staatsbürgerkundelehrerin Erika Dietinger. Organisation: Stefan Schubert. Die Gesprächsdichte betrug mind. "12 Dialoge je (Bier*Augenpaar), á la pro Woche" -Zitat Kuznik. Werner Ruland nahm einen originalen, grauen Bierkrug der Delevo-Ära mit, der feierlich die Runde ging. Gerhard Kössler "elektrisierte" unser Gedächtnis emotional mit den runden Abzeichen, seiner aufgespannten Tuschezeichnung der Gleichstrommaschine aus EMG, seiner detailreichen Papierbespannung des Zeichentisches aus der fünften Klasse und einem klassischen ASCII-Art aus der EDV. Bilder aus der Schulzeit Sujets sind Wandertage, Skilager, Wienwoche und gemeinsame Urlaubsreisen in Gruppen. Quellen: Fotos stammen von Dietmar Nocker, Werner Spielmann und von Norbert Zangerl zusammengefasst mit externen Links auf Nikon Image Space. Tag der offenen Tür an der HTL Anichstrasse am 22. Nov 2013 Einen Tag vor der Jubiläumsfeier glücklicherweise den Tipp von Klassenvorstand Watschinger realisiert, streiften Gerhard Kössler, Werner Ruland, Stefan Schubert und Richard Plazzotta durch das Schulgebäude, mit obligatem Einkehrschwung beim Direktor hinter seiner dick gepolsterten Cheftür. Zum Ausklang gab es ein überraschendes Treffen mit FL Schneider (in der Fotostrecke 6.Bild), der uns in blauem Mantel mit der REFA Stoppuhrund einem Bogen REFA-Papier die Grundlagen von REFA beibrachte. Fotos vom Streifzug durch das Schulgebäude bis zum Delevo-Lokal in der Maria-Theresien-Strasse Werkstücke aus 4 Jahren U-Schiene.jpg| U-Schiene HE 1 Bugsäge.jpg|PUK-("Bug-")säge HE 2a Schraubstock.jpg|Schraubstock HE 2a Trafo.jpg|Ladetrafo mit Gleichrichter ohne Glättung FOL Hauser HE3a GM.jpg| Gleichstrommaschine HE4a 1977(GK) EMKü in voller Scanauflösung 200dpi frame|Gleichstrommaschine HE4a PDF Schulstart September 1973 thumb|left|HE1(a+b)(noch) ungeteilt Anm.:Gerhard Kössler fehlt leider auf diesem Bild HE 2a Zu Beginn der 2. Klasse(1974) entstand durch den Wechsel von Werner Ruland aus der Fachschule einerseits und zugleich ein paar "Aboverlängerern" der zweiten Schulstufe (damals wenig liebevoll Repetenten genannt) andererseits ein stattlicher Überhang von 38 Schülern. Ab 36 Schülern mußte geteilt werden und so entstanden durch eine salomonische Aufteilung in Fahr- und Heimschüler zwei Parallelklassen- "... was eine sehr gute Entscheidung war" (Zitat Gebi & Werner Ruland). Technologiesprünge * HE 1 Lineal/Meterstab > thumb|center|Schieblehre mit dem "heiligen St. Nonius"Schiebe-/Schublehre * HE 3a: Aristo-Rechenschieber-> TI SR-51Athumb|150px|TI SR-51A um sagenhafte 2400 öS in einer Sammelbestellung (entsprach dem halben Monatslohn meines Vaters) Fachliche Glanzlichter * HE 1 Pinzer: Frage 1-25 aus dem Ordner mit dem bläulich hektografierten gelben Papier, Carmina Burana auf Schallplatte, germanische Heldensagen-Edda-Yggdrasil * HE 2a: Watzlawek: Drei Schultafeln im Wahnsinnstempo innerhalb 5 min befüllt, davor 3 Schüler an diesen 3 Tafeln mit Vorlaufzeit geprüft, derweilen die restlichen Schüler mit Doppel-/Plus/Minus beschäftigt! * Majorkovits: Popmusik John Lennon – Imagine präsentiert von Assistent; Geoffrey Chaucer: Canterbury Tales, * Watschinger EAü: System der symmetrischen Komponenten * HE 5a: Bildungsberater Schlesinger berät. * HE 4a: Huber NT Barkhausenformel S\cdot D \cdot R_i=1 für Röhrenverstärker * Hess: Großformatige Literaturzeitschrift Suhrkamp: Hermann Hesse - Siddharta, Francois Villon auf Schallplatte - Interpret Klaus Kinski, Unterricht in der wunderschönen Bibliothek im Erdgeschoß. Sternstunden off topic mit Persönlichem von Lehrerseite * Schösser beginnt mit einer Entschuldigung die erste Nachmittagsstunde Physik, weil er nur schwer verständlich reden kann. Bis wir draufkommen, er war in der Mittagspause in der Kieferchirurgie und die lokale Narkose wirkte noch nach -soviel zur Selbstdisziplin eines begeisterten Zillertaler Bergsteigers. * Draxl: würzte die trockene Stenographie mit seinen persönlichen, manchmal grenzwertigenErfahrungen als junger Soldat der Wehrmacht in Finnland, wo als grausige Trophäe menschliche Ohren gesammelt wurden. * Kröll serviert Geschichtstheorien und gipfelt im finalistisch-eschatologischen Modell hinter dem zyklischen, oder linearem. * Pinzer berichtet als Südtiroler Optandensohn von der Italiensierung seines Vornamens auf Egone(einen Namen, den es also gar nicht gibt!), bevor er nach dem Umzug in Klagenfurt (für ein Jahr?) das slowenische Gymnasium besuchte. Im stalinistischen Albaniens Enver Hoxas zwickte er die lästigen Propaganda-Lautsprecher im Hotelzimmer einfach ab. * Oberhauser referiert ausführlich sein christliches Weltbild als Bekenntnis gegen das materialistische Buch von Jacques Monod "Zufall und Notwendigkeit" und zeichnet perfekte Kriese mit der Kreide auf die Tafel. Die Bernoulli-Gleichungen bleiben einem ein Leben lang unvergeßlich im Kopf hängen. * Biedermann: Aufklärungskoffer und Behaviorismus bis Konrad Lorenz (der im Kongresshaus Innsbruck für die AKW-Gegner Zwentendorfs mit einer Rede auftrat), viele Tipps zu zeitgenössischer Literatur, Max Frisch, Hermann Hesse * Sprachliches: KV Herbert Watschinger nahm das lange frankophone "IE" bei dem Wort "Serie" aus seiner Berufserfahrung in der Schweiz mit, ließ uns auch Phonetisches raten - "PEKAXEL". FOL Hauser "transferierte" Werkzeug zum Tisch, und ließ mit seinen philosophischen Studien in Berlin der Kriegszeit (bei wem?) aufhorchen. * Kuznik: Wachstumsgesetze- Beispiel - Kugel mit minimaler Oberfäche bei maximalem Volumen für Wärmererzeugung Sitzverteilung und Stundenplan HE 5a Erinnerungs-"Sudoku" durch Lokalaugenschein memoriert. Details - Gebräuchliche Rufnamen bei MouseOverText sichtbar ! Die mündliche Matura war am 19./20.6.1978 und die schriftlich vorher eine Woche Anfang Juni. Nach der HTL Nach der HTL-Matura holten sich Nocker, Schubert, Mader-Ofer, Obholzer und Spielmann als "Wirtschaftsflügel" mit dem einjährigen Abiturientenlehrgang zusätzlich die HAK-Matura. Johann Berger begann ein Medizin- und Richard Plazzotta in Wien ein Technikstudium. Die Mehrzahl begann den Präsenzdienst und den unmittelbaren Eintritt ins Berufsleben. Stundentafel mit Fächer und Lehrer(Innen) Erläuterung: Langformen zur Abkürzung KV, F(O)L, FV bei MouseOverText sichtbar. Stundenzahl den Namen der LehrerInnen beigefügt. Klassensprecher: Werner Klier, Dietmar Nocker ♦ Schularzt: Medizinalrat Dr. Rossi ♦ Schulbliothek: Egon Pinzer ♦ Schulwart: Pausenfutter - Wurst-/Käsesemmeln, Nuß.- Zimtschnecken, Mannerschnitten, Limonaden, Kakao Überraschung für zwei Generationen -''' Vater Otto Kössler und sein Sohn Gerhard hatten denselben Meßtechniklehrer, nämlich Hugo Watzlawek, einmal als Junglehrer unmittelbar nach Kriegsende und zuletzt unsere Klasse knapp vor seiner Pensionierung. Ferialpraktika Vor der 5.Schulstufe mußten insgesamt 8 Wochen Pflichtpraktikum absolviert und nachgewiesen werden - 4 Wochen bis zur dritten, weitere 4 Wochen bis zur fünften. Außerschulische Anekdoten Der Freitag mit 10 Schulstunden war in der HE4 bis 5a ungewöhnlich lang. Prof. Oberhauser leitete zur Aufmunterung des müden "Schülermaterials" mit gymnastischen Übungen, etwa mit der einbeinigen Kniebeuge die letzte Unterrichtsstunde von 17 Uhr 40 bis 18 Uhr 30 ein. Danach war der übergroße Durst nur noch mehr im Café Alexander gegenüber mit ein paar Bierchen zu löschen. Die Gruppe zog dann manchmal ins Delevo weiter, um den Bierkrug kreisen zu lassen. Bei den Kellnern war die lautstarke Tischwende mit dem Ruf "Högosta" und "Totoho" besonders gefürchtet. Anlaufpunkte waren abends auch in der Altstadt Weinhaus Jörgele und Happ, mittags roch es schon mal auch nach Leberknödelsuppe beim Lewisch in Saggen(Schubi). Werner Klier war oft der lebhafte Mittelpunkt auf der Suche nach dem intensiven Lebensgefühl, klimperte im Keller des Adolf-Pichler-Platzes mal auch "House of the Rising Sun" auf seiner Gitarre und bot in seiner Mansarde den Schlafplatz für eine schnarchende Meute. Horst Rieger war in seiner Wohnung in der Colingasse und später am Mitterweg ein häufiger Gastgeber für Partys. Parisausflug mit seinem VW-Kombi mit Rudi, Richard, Fule, wer noch ??? Wer hat Fotos ? Horst Sliwas VW wurde nach dem Lokalbesuch in der Buzzihütte auf Bierkisten "hochgepolstert" - aufgebockt vorgefunden, der Verzehr der legendären "eitrigen Beule" hatte anscheinend den Wagenhebern schier übermenschliche Kräfte beschert In Stichworten angedeutet - noch Baustelle :-) ''Zitate von Lehrern'' - Geflügelte Worte Schwimmunterricht - Gabor Illes versucht die lauten Haie zur Räson zu rufen - '''"Wer hat da gepfeift"? FOL Kofler: "Wo sein se denn, die Meinigen?"(Wipptaler Dialekt) auf der Suche nach seiner zugeteilten Laborgruppe. FOL Hauser zu einem Schüler: "Transferieren Sie bitte den Trafo auf die Werkbank" Prof. Sliwa: ".... das brauchen wir nicht haben" Prof. Pinzer:' "Bin ich in der A oder in der B?"' (Klasse) ''Gschichtldrucken'' Leiterwagele und Baumaffen Das piratengleiche Entern eines Transportwagens des Wienerwald-Lokals führte beim Entdecktwerden zur Flucht auf die Bäume im Adolf-Pichler-Park und zog eine Anzeige nach sich, die erfreulicherweise durch die widersprüchlichen Aussagen des Lokalpächters im Sand verlief. HE 4a: Wienwoche 1977 - Situation 1: "messerscharfe" Konfrontation in einem Lokal Wurlitzergasse nahe der Jugendherberge in der Sautergasse "Host Du Pschscht gsogt zu mein Freind?" ; Situation 2: Harngelbe Wand vor dem Hotelzimmer: Prof. Sliwa sucht Besitzer des Blaseninhaltes, aber wer war nie dabei ? Werner R. !? Besuch im 2.Rang Josefstadttheater Oscar Wilde "Bunbury" Welche berühmte Frau spielte Hauptrolle ? "Gas-Erich" vulgo "Gasinger" bekam seinen Spitznamen durch die sportlich rasche Flucht mit Alfa Romeo & Ski am Dach Richtung Schneehang ? Als Klassenvorstand in der HE 2a reagierte er erstaunlich gelassen, als eifrige Schüler eine tote Maus fein säuberlich als Lesezeichen in das Klassebuch gelegt hatten. Norbert Zangerl und auch Werner Spielmann führten stimmungsvolle Dias mit ihren Streifzügen durch Innsbruck vor. Norbert wurde dem mit HP TI 30 ein rascher Liebhaber der umkehrten polnischen Notation(UNP) wie schon Prof. Kuznik. * Life style-Soziologische Krümel: Beim Eingangstor der HTL war trotz winterlicher Temperaturen das neckende Ziehen von Wollkappen gang und gäbe. Rauchen in den Pausen war fast unumgänglich, Bier ein Nahrungsmittel. In der großen Pause nachmittags wurden manchmal auch die Klopapierrollen beim Fenster als Fahnen ausgerollt. * Mobilität - Trotz Schülerfreifahrt war der Besitz eines eigenen Gefährts ein deutlicher Sprung in die besonders für Mädchen attraktive Beförderung auf Mofa-Moped(Puch/Zündapp) - Motorrad und im Auto. Kurts legendärer hellgrüner Peugeot? Type ? * Hobbies der Schüler: Günter Grein, Gerhard Kössler - Modellfliegen/Werner Spielmann, Wolfgang Leitner,Norbert Zangerl, Dietmar Nocker- Fotografieren/Erwin Bernhart-Akkordeon, ....... * Rätselhaft, weil menschlich schier unvorstellbar: Werner Spielmann,5 Jahre mit NULL(!!) Fehlstunden als unerreichbare Steilvorlage Tusche auf Transparentzeichnung Gleichstrommaschine aus EMG, miniatur|left|ASCII Art 1977 (GK)Papierbespannung des Zeichentisches(10MB.JPG), Klassenlogo von Gerhard Kössler zur Verfügung gestellt.Quellmaterialien=link auf Dropbox Zusammenstellung: Richard Plazzotta - Für den Inhalt verantwortlich: Das Leben. Mind the Gap: Erinnerung=Amnesie+Konfabulation © Daniel Schacter Was fehlt noch? Fotos von den Lehrern .... Stundenpläne Ungelöste Fragen - Wo kaufte Wolfgang Leitner seine geliebten Fleischkassemmeln? Oberer als Spitzname für Unterer ???